Big Time Changes
by illogicalwriters101
Summary: Annabel has a great new job- being Kelly's assistant. As she gets to know the boys, will there be a big time romance or a big time tragedy?
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay so this is my first big time rush fanfic! Hope you like it! _**

**_**I do not own Big Time Rush or any of the characters...except Annabel :)**_**

**_Chapter 1: No Idea_**

_Ding ding!_ Annabel rang the bell on the counter in the lobby of Roque Records.

"Be right with you!" She heard a male call in a British accent. A slender tall man with short blonde hair appeared from behind the counter with a clipboard in his hand and a pen behind his ear, "How may I help you sweetheart?"

"Umm, yes, I'm Annabel. I am scheduled to work for Mr. Gustavo Roque today." She fumbled with her own clipboard and handed the man her schedule.

He read it over before eying her down, "Yes, of course." Then he whispered, "How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"And how are you with yelling?"

She squinted her eyes at him, "I'm…good with it."

He stood up straight and nodded to her before pressing a button on the wall, "Mr. Roque?"

Annabel heard a loud, "WHAT!"

The man flinched but spoke evenly, "I have a miss...," he glanced at his notes,"…Annabel Rossi here for you."

"SEND HER UP! NOW!" He screamed from the box.

"Room B14." The man stated.

Annabel was more nervous than she has ever been in her entire life. She knew Gustavo really needed another assistant to help out Kelly, but maybe she wasn't right for the job. She hated when people yelled and from the sound of it, Gustavo must yell a lot! She liked Kelly though. Kelly is the one who interviewed her and they had hit it off right away. Hopefully she'll have to work with Kelly so much that she will barely ever see Gustavo. There was one thing Annabel tried not to think about…The Boys of Big Time Rush. She knew that she would have to see them because she was going to work for Gustavo, but she didn't want them to mess up her focus on this new job. She liked the band's music and of course all of the boys are gorgeous, but she wouldn't let them ruin this for her.

She arrived at room B14 and took a minute to collect herself. She smoothed the bottom of the red blouse she wore over her black trousers that were so long that they would touch the floor if it wasn't for her black heels. She tucked a strand of dark curly hair behind her ear and knocked on the door.

The door opened to Kelly's friendly face, "Oh Annabel, hi! You are just in time to do some copying for me!" Kelly smiled as Annabel walked into the large room. She looked around and noticed the hard wood floors and the magnificent recording studio in the back of the room. A grand piano stood off to the side and a larger man was sitting on the stool with his head in his hands.

"Gustavo can't find the right harmony for a new song he's writing." Kelly whispered to Annabel. "Gustavo, Annabel is here to help out."

Annabel immediately walked over to greet the world renowned music producer, "Hello, Mr. Roque. It is a real pleasure to meet you and be a part of your tea…"

"YOU MADE ME LOSE THE HARMONY I WAS THINKING OF!" Gustavo shouted, interrupting and scaring the new intern.

"I, I'm sorry." Annabel stammered holding in tears.

Gustavo turned to look at her and his face fell from embarrassment, "Uhh, I'm sorry. It's nice of you to come out and help." He reluctantly turned his attention back to his piano.

"Mr. Roque? What's the harmony you are having trouble with?" Annabel asked curiously.

"Call me Gustavo, and it's just this part of the song," He began to play a tune that had a contagious beat and Annabel started humming instantly.

He stopped suddenly at what Annabel thought would have been the chorus of the song, "There is where I can't figure out what harmony to add." He slumped in his stool.

Absentmindedly Annabel started humming a few lines and then repeated them in different harmonies. Gustavo rounded to look at her and glanced at Kelly who had a look of absolute appreciation on her face.

"That's it!" Gustavo yelped scaring Annabel back into reality. "You know about harmony?" He asked her.

"A little, I mean I sang in choir and I play guitar." Annabel blushed at her lack of anything professional to say.

"I don't know Gustavo," Kelly sang as she pulled Annabel into the office in the back of the room, "You might like this one."

"She is a Dogette, and like the dogs, she must be trained, only this time…by you!" He spun back to his piano and played the harmony his new assistant just sang for him.

Annabel was copying papers for Kelly when she heard the commotion and utter chaos that could only be caused by teenage boys. Annabel peaked out of the office door to see the boys of Big Time Rush cascading into the room all full of energy. James was fixing his hair and patting Logan on the back, while Kendall chatted with Kelly and Carlos buckled his helmet on. All four boys are beautiful, but Annabel had to put them out of her mind.

She attempted to escape the studio all together without being noticed but Kelly caught sight of her, "Oh! Boys, I would like you to meet my new assistant Annabel." Annabel waved shyly and noticed that they were staring at her.

"Hi, I'm Annabel. It's nice to meet you boys." She said as she walked over to shake their hands.

"I'm James." He said very seductively. Annabel shook his hand and rolled her eyes at his attempt to be sexy.

"Hi, I'm Carlos." Carlos greeted her by shaking her hand and bear hugging her until she felt she couldn't breathe.

"I'm Logan." Logan took her hand and kissed the top before blushing.

"And I'm Kendall," Said the tall boy as he shook her hand and brought her in for a hug.

Annabel admired the traits about each of the boys that are always emphasized in teen magazines. James's perfect hair, Logan's gorgeous smile, Carlos's fun personality, and Kendall's gentle and haunting green eyes. Each of the boys stared at her like she was a new toy and it made Annabel uncomfortable.

"So, Annabel, Where are you from?" Kendall asked still holding onto her hand.

"San Clemente," Annabel answered looking at all of the boys.

"Awesome! I visit my aunt there sometimes. I love it!" Carlos smiled wide and tapped his helmet with his hands.

James trotted over and draped his arm around Annabel's shoulders, knocking Kendall's hand from hers, "So where will you be staying?" He smiled down to her.

"It's a hotel called the Palmwoods."

All of the boys gasped and smiled at one another, "That's where we live!" Carlos shouted excitedly.

"What room will you be staying in?" James asked winking at Annabel.

"Her room is none of your business and I will not have you four bothering my new intern, especially on her first day!" Kelly nudged James aside and pulled Annabel to her by the arm. "Oh and Ann? Whenever Gustavo and I don't particularly need you for something, you are free to do as you please. But remember that your job is to help me make any and all of our guests welcome, whether it's Griffin, other singers, or even the boys. Got it?"

Annabel nodded as Carlos's face lit up, "Wait so she is like our servant too?"

"You may ask me for anything you need." Annabel grinned at Carlos who playfully hit Logan's arm.

"Within reason!" Kelly added, "This is a bit of a thank you from me to you boys but Gustavo's orders and my own always come first."

Logan laughed, "So If I wanted some fruit punch…"

Annabel raised an eye brow, "Coming right up. Anyone else?"

The other three boys raised their hands and laughed, not believing that this girl was catering to them.

Kendall started to follow Annabel out, "Hey let me help you with that." His green eyes were glowing and a sincere smile played on his face.

"Oh that's not necessary Kendall. I can handle it." Annabel tried to sound certain but she could hear her voice shake as she watched him study her face.

"Nah, it's cool. Gustavo wants to work on Logan's solos today anyway. I don't think they will mind." He placed a hand on the small of her back as he led her out the door.

Down the hall was the lunchroom decorated with everything Big Time Rush. BTR cups, plates, streamers that said "This City is Ours" and balloons with the boys' faces on them everywhere.

Annabel looked around and just laughed. She knew that the record label was still celebrating their most successful boy band.

"So why did you want this job, Annie?" Kendall asked her as he got some cups out of the cabinet.

Annabel had never been called Annie before and she didn't know if she liked the new nickname. "I read in the newspaper that Gustavo was looking for more help and I have always wanted to work for a record label. I love music." Annabel answered, retrieving the punch from the small refrigerator across the room.

"And you love Big Time Rush. " Kendall smirked at her and she couldn't help but smile.

"Of course, I'm a total rusher!" Annabel squealed in her best fangirl voice.

They both laughed.

Annabel found herself staring into Kendall's deep green eyes and became lost. _No! You cannot get distracted! Not with this job. This boy is not important._

They returned to the studio with four cups of fruit punch and set them on the table.

"DOGS! ANN ISN'T HERE TO WAIT ON YOU ALL THE TIME. SHE HAS WORK TO DO AND SO DO YOU! IN THE STUDIO. NOW!" Gustavo screamed as the boys all rolled their eyes and marched into the recording booth. Kendall shot Annabel an amused look before she returned to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to anyone who read the first chapter! please review this one and there will be more to come...enjoy :)**

****I do not own Big Time Rush or any of its characters...except Annabel****

Later that day Annabel arrived at the legendary Palmwoods hotel. She entered the lobby with her suitcases in hand. The lobby was practically vacant but she could hear loud music playing from the pool area so she assumed a party was in full swing outside. She walked up to the front desk and was greeted by a large awkward looking man with a name tag that said "Mr. Bitters."

"Welcome to the precious Palmwoods, How may I help you?" The man said in a welcoming tone.

"I am just checking in. My name is Ann…"

"Annabel! You checking in?" Carlos ran up and threw his arm around her, almost knocking over several passersby's in the process.

Mr. Bitters rolled his eyes and looked annoyed.

"Annabel Rossi." She finally answered and he searched for my name in his computer before handing me my room key and an extra.

"I'll take that," Kendall snatched the extra key from her hand, "Oooh looks like Annie will be staying in the room just down the hall from us boys," He said with a mischievous smile coming out on his face. His green eyes darkening as he looked at Annabel's horrified reaction.

"Umm, No way! That key is for Kelly in case she needs me!" Annabel reached for the keys but Kendall held them above his head.

"Give them!" Annabel struggled against the weight of Kendall's unoccupied hand on her shoulder, pushing her down.

"I don't know Kendall, that sounds like a challenge to me," Logan joked.

"No! No challenges in my lobby!" Mr. Bitters yelled from behind his desk.

A smirk played on Kendall's face, "Okay, then we'll get out of the lobby,"

Annabel's eyebrows came together in confusion.

"You want the key?" Kendall winked at Annabel and pressed himself against her with an arm around her waist, "Come get it," he whispered, released her, and with that he was off running across the lobby with her key.

Annabel's breath caught in her throat at his sudden closeness, but she immediately started running after him yelling over her shoulder, "Send someone up with my bags! Thanks Bitters!"

She chased him across the lobby, down six hallways and lost him at the elevators, "Damn!" She mumbled to herself before turning back the way she came to look for the other boys. As soon as she turned the corner she found James. He wasn't facing her so she quietly snuck up on him and tackled him to the ground for information, "Where did Kendall go?" She asked the boy that was now attempting to regain his breath.

James coughed and looked at Annabel startled, "What? Get off of me!" He tried to lift the arm of his that Annabel was kneeling on. She struggled against him but he was too strong and flipped her over on her back. She sat up groaning, angry that she was defeated. James stood over her grinning, "Leave the man handling to me sweet heart." He laughed at his remark but didn't see Annabel kick the backs of his knees, landing him on the floor.

She now stood over him, "You really should leave the snarky remarks to me babe. Now where is Kendall?"

James loved this feisty side of her, "Well he took YOUR room key, so try looking in your room."

Annabel left James on the floor and took the elevator to the third floor and ran to her door, 2L. The door was unlocked. She hesitantly opened it and peeked in. The apartment was beautifully furnished with a royal blue couch and chair to match, a fully stocked fridge and a very cute, guilty looking boy sitting on her suitcase by the huge window. Kendall sat there twirling the key on his finger while starring out the window. For the first time today, Annabel really looked at him. His dirty blonde hair was messed up from the chase, he wore a white t-shirt and had removed his brown leather jacket he wore earlier in the studio, he had on dark brown skinny jeans that fit him perfectly…everywhere. Annabel was so lost in Kendall's appearance that she hadn't realized that she had stepped into the room and knocked over one of her bags near the door. Kendall jumped up and spun to face her.

"How long have you been here?" The boy raised an eyebrow walking closer to her.

"Umm, a bit...er...um...I mean, I came for my key Kendall." She stammered.

Kendall laughed and it was mesmerizing, "You don't have fun chasing me?" He asked as he put a hand on her arm.

"Oh I promise it's not the chase I'm worried about," She replied, her breath quickening.

Kendall looked confused but placed the key on the counter.

"Thank you." Smiled Annabel.

Kendall bowed and winked before leaving the apartment and closing the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Hope you like it! Review please!**

****I do not own Big Time Rush, their songs, or any of its characters...except Annabel****

_Did I awake you from your dreams? I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep. You calm me down there's something 'bout the sound of your voice…_

Annabel could hear the boys rehearsing their song "Worldwide" as she filed papers for Kelly. This song was rather fitting considering she had dreamt of a certain boy with green eyes last night. Annabel finished up her work and sat next to Gustavo outside of the sound booth and listened to the boys sing out beautiful harmonies. She tapped her foot to the beat and watched each guy approach the mic and recede in turn. Each guy brought something new to the music. James brought never ending powerful vocals, Logan provided the group with a higher register and falsetto, Carlos brought the lower bass vocals and energy, and Kendall provided gorgeous harmonies and a passion to his lyrics. It was amazing to watch each boy get into their own zone in there and convince everyone of their passion and love for the music they produce. Every line hit perfectly. Every boy fell into place.

They finished the song earning a round of applause from Annabel and Kelly. The boys exited the booth and gathered around Gustavo for evaluation, all except one. Kendall walked straight to stand by Annabel's side, "How did we do?"

"It was amazing." Annabel smiled at him and gave him a small hug.

The boys finished rehearsal before Annabel finished her work so they headed back to the Palmwoods for some poolside fun. They all sat in their usual chairs and talked about rehearsal, too scared to bring up anything about the new intern.

Logan couldn't take it anymore and broke the silence, "Okay so I know we don't take dibs on girls anymore, but come one we have all noticed Annabel…"

They all instinctively looked at Kendall, "What? I don't have dibs but I think that we shouldn't put dibs on her cause that never works out for any of us. Why don't we let her decide, if she even has those feelings for any of us." The boys nodded except for James.

"Well she might have feelings for me I mean she did have me on my back yesterday." James said confidently. Carlos stared in awe, Kendall glared at James, and Logan was laughing so hard he almost fell off his chair.

"Oh you were on your back alright, cause she kinda kicked your ass dude. I saw the whole thing!" Logan laughed even harder earning a chuckle from Carlos and a relieved look from Kendall.

James shrunk in his chair and pouted like a little kid, "She did not! I was caught off guard." He defended.

Kendall sat back in his chair thinking about how great of a summer this was going to be.

The next few weeks were full of timed schedules and rehearsal, and for Annabel, copying paper after paper, until one day while everyone was on break for lunch, Kendall strolled over to her.

"Hey Annie!" Kendall was smiling and once again had Annabel's stomach in knots.

She couldn't help but to smile at her nick name. She had gotten used to Kendall calling her Annie and thought it was cute that that special nick name belonged to them and only them.

He draped his arm around her shoulder and placed a kiss on her cheek, "So you have put up with us for a month now and I think you deserve a nice lunch with yours truly."

She smirked at him, "I deserve one?" she playfully accused.

"You have earned one." Kendall laughed, "So, why don't you go back to the Palmwoods and change into something more relaxed and I'll meet you in the lobby in half an hour."

"Sounds like a plan." She collected her things and headed for her car.

Once she was back in her apartment, she hooked up her iPhone to a set of speakers the boys got her for her 19th birthday a week ago and pressed play. The Big Time Rush song, "Love me, Love me" began to play as Annabel danced in front of her mirror getting herself undressed and re-dressed into a pair of light jeans and a black tank top with a sweatshirt Kendall had left in her apartment engulfing her like a warm blanket. It still smelled of his sweet cologne. She grabbed her phone right as it buzzed showing _Kendall Knight :) _on the screen. She read the text saying, "I'm ready when you are :)". Oh I am so ready Kendall Knight, she thought as she made her way to the lobby.

She found Kendall leaning up against the wall near the front entrance. His hazel eyes locked with hers and she felt that everyone else in that lobby had disappeared. _That's all I would need. Those eyes staring into mine for the rest of my life. That's it. Nothing else. I would be the most satisfied girl on the planet. _**No! You cannot do this! Your job would be on the line if you fall for him. This is the best job you have ever had and to blow it on a boy would be stupid, no, more than stupid, it would be idiotic. **She had a headache from the conflict going on between her sensible head and her passionately hopeless heart. She and Kendall had gotten to know one another pretty well throughout the course of the month and she really felt like she had known him all her life. They were best friends and hung out any chance they could, without looking suspicious to Gustavo or Kelly of course. She had also gotten closer to the other three boys. She enjoyed hanging out with them and knew things about each boy that no one else knew. Like that Carlos had lost his sister in a car accident when he was ten, or that James had a pathological fear of rejection and that is why he has to look his best all the time, or that Logan was adopted and has been looking for his birth parents all his life, or even that Kendall blamed himself for his father's split from them when Katie was three. They all trusted her, and she loved each one like a brother…except Kendall.

Kendall smiled as she approached him. She only came up to his shoulder and he had to bend down a little to gather her in a bear hug. As they faced each other again, he gently pushed a strand of her now straightened hair out of her face and behind her ear. She could feel her face get hot and she prayed that he didn't notice.

"My sweatshirt?" Kendall's smile widened. He loved the way she looked in his clothes.

Annabel smiled, "Well you left it in my apartment, so my theory is that you subconsciously wanted me to wear it," She joked.

"Pshh no way!" Kendall laughed and pulled the hood of the sweatshirt over her head, "Although it looks sexy on you. I have great taste!" He couldn't help but stare at her. He noticed the corners of her mouth turning up into a smile.

Annabel just smiled, "So umm, where are we going for lunch?"

"Clara's Barbeque Pit."

"Oh! I heard the food there is terrific." Annabel said as Kendall opened the passenger side door of his car for her.

He laughed, "It should be!"

Annabel jumped as he started the car with a roar!

This made him laugh more.

"Fast and the furious much?" she gripped the door handle a bit scared. Kendall placed a hand reassuringly on her knee.

"So James told me that you two are going shopping tonight?" Kendall glanced at Annabel.

Annabel almost forgot about her shopping trip with James that night. They decided to go shopping after James told her about his "big date" coming up with a girl he was reunited with when he visited Minnesota last month.

"Yeah, he had a big date coming up." Annabel stated, happy that James will have fun soon.

Kendall chuckled knowing that none of James' dates ever work out, "Who is this date with?"

"Kennedy Montz. You know her don't you?"

"Oh my god. He's going to go out with her?" Kendall blurted out, "She has hated him ever since they met in the fifth grade."

Annabel frowned in confusion, "Really? He made her seem like a real sweetheart."

Kendall just shrugged as he turned into a parking space at the restaurant. He got out of his car and walked around to open Annabel's door and help her out.

The restaurant was adorable. It was small but homey and made Annabel feel like she was back at home in San Clemente. The place smelled like barbeque and was decked out in a new age Hollywood décor. On the wall to her right was a huge blown up poster of Big Time Rush.

"Hey, it looks like whoever owns this place is a huge 'rusher'!" She giggled and pointed to the poster.

Kendall took her hand and led her to a booth, "Well I sure hope so 'cause my aunt owns this place." He studied her reaction, a mix of surprise and nervousness.

Annabel couldn't believe that his aunt owns the place and she sure wasn't prepared to meet her yet. Just as she sat down a small girl in the waitress uniform approached their table. She was shorter than Annabel, though she looked like she was maybe 5 years older; her long blonde hair was wrapped up in a messy bun on top of her head.

"Welcome to Clara's! My name is Julie. Are you two ready to order?" Julie smiled and winked at Kendall.

"Hello Julie can I please see the owner? I have a complaint about this establishment!" Kendall said rather convincingly even though Annabel knew he was joking. Julie looked scared and nodded before running off to the kitchen.

A moment later a tall, skinny, blonde woman popped out of the kitchen looking around. She spotted Kendall and practically sprinted over to them. Kendall rose and hugged the woman Annabel could only guess was his aunt. The woman jumped excitedly as she hugged her nephew and then turned her attention to Annabel.

"Kenny, who is this beautiful girl?" Clara asked smiling at Annabel. Annabel was not only taken back by the fact that Kendall has the hilarious nickname of Kenny, but that Clara's eyes were the exact same hue of green as Kendall's. They were just as haunting.

Kendall took Annabel's hand in his own, "This is Annie. She works with Gustavo. I'm treating her to lunch Aunt Clara."

Clara's smile only widened as Annabel got up to shake her hand, "It's very nice to meet you."

"Oh! You too hunny! And Kendall is mistaken. He is not paying for this meal. It's on the house."

"Aunt Clara you don't have to do that." Kendall said taking his seat.

"Oh don't worry about it Kenny." She replied as Annabel sat down as well. "So what can my girl Julie get for you two?" Julie took out her little notepad and pen waiting for a response.

"We will have two orders of your famous pork barbeque sandwich and one side of Aunt Clara's home cut sweet potato fries, please." Kendall watched Julie write their order down and then turned back to Annabel when both Julie and Clara left for the kitchen, "You don't mind that I ordered for you do you?"

Annabel shook her head but laughed as she remembered something, "No I don't mind, as long as I can call you Kenny from now on!" She cracked up laughing with her hand over her mouth.

Kendall rolled his eyes and joined her laughter, "Umm no way! That nickname is embarrassing enough!"

Annabel grabbed his hand with both of hers, "Oh I almost forgot! I talked to my cousin today and she is dying to meet you and the boys." Annabel's cousin Melinda lived in Vegas and was a huge Big Time Rush fan. She almost fainted when Annabel told her about her new job, but Melinda works all the time and hasn't gotten the chance to visit.

"Well tell Melinda that she needs to get her butt over here pronto! I think her and Logan could really hit it off by the way you talk about her. Maybe she could give Camille a run for her money with Logan." Kendall laughed picturing a girl fight ever happening over Logan.

Annabel laughed too, "They probably would get along though! She's a total nerd!"

They were both still laughing when their food arrived. Kendall scarfed his sandwich in less than five minutes along with his half and part of her half of the fries. Annabel quietly chewed her meal as he drank from his glass of water patiently waiting for her to finish. When they got up to leave, both Kendall and Annabel gave Clara a hug and they headed for the car.

Just before Kendall started the car, his phone rang. The song "Call me maybe" filled the car as Annabel began laughing hysterically at his choice of ringtone.

"Shut up! Carly Rae Jepson is my guilty pleasure!" He joked as he answered his phone, "Hello? Oh hey Gustavo. Yeah. No problem. Oh that's a shame. Ha-ha I'll be good. Bye," he hung up and turned to Annabel, "Well Gustavo said something is wrong with the mics in the studio so we are free for the rest of the day. Your place?"

"My place would be great." She answered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for reading and reviewing my story! Please keep it up and the chapters will keep coming :)**

****I don't own big Time Rush or any of its characters...except Annabel****

When they arrived, Annabel smiled as Kendall opened her car door for her and led her into the hotel. As they reached their hallway, they both stood awkwardly at Annabel's door.

"Umm, do you want to come in for a bit?" Annabel asked blushing like crazy.

Kendall shifted his weight from one foot to the other but silently took her room key and let them both in.

"Do you want anything from the kitchen?" Annabel asked placing her wallet and keys on the counter before joining Kendall on the couch in the living room.

Kendall took her small hand in his large one and played with her fingers before letting a low laugh escape from his throat, "No, not from the kitchen…"

Annabel looked confused and scooted closer to him.

Kendall placed her hand on his chest, right over his heart and Annabel gasped at how fast it was racing. It made her heart's tempo pick up too. But it wasn't his heart that startled her. It was his eyes. They weren't the lovely hazel anymore; they were dark, primal and staring right into Annabel's own brown eyes.

"I…want…you." He placed a hand on her cheek and pulled her in until there were only inches between them.

"Kendall, I can't." Annabel managed a whimper before feeling his lips crush hers.

The kiss was short lived but left Annabel's head spinning. When the broke apart, Kendall gazed into her eyes and she knew she couldn't say no to him anymore today. He looked into her eyes to make sure going further was okay and she nodded, her heart ready to beat out of her chest. He leaned in for another kiss but landed one on her forehead first. She smiled and placed a kiss in the crook of his neck before moving her lips to his jawline. Kendall let a low moan escape as he moved an arm around her waist. She leaned into him and rested her head on his chest as he kissed her hair and rubbed her back. Annabel stayed in his arms thinking about what this day meant. What this moment meant. What he meant to her.

"So does this mean you're fired from Roque Records?" Kendall asked hoarsely.

"Does this mean you are?" She retorted.

"God, I hope not. Not for either of us." He breathed into her hair.

"What they don't know won't hurt them?" She looked up at him, to find him smiling back down at her.

"So does this mean that you like me as much as I like you Annie?"

"Kendall Knight, you have no idea." Annabel whispered.

_Hey I just met you and this is crazy, but here's my number so call me maybe!_

Kendall's phone rang loudly breaking their calm moods.

"Hello? Oh Hey Logan. Umm, yeah I think so. I'm at Annie's place. No Logan you didn't interrupt anything sexy. Oh shut up! Yeah I'll let you know man. Kay, bye." Kendall hung up the phone and sat up still holding Annabel by the waist, "So Logan was just informed that the new skate park down the street finally opened. He wants me to go and try it out with him. Are you okay if I go?" Kendall kissed the top of her hand gently.

"Go. Have fun. I'm going to take a nap before I have to go shopping with James. Tell Logan I said hi." She kissed Kendall on the cheek, "And thank you for…today."

Kendall nodded and mouthed a goodbye before letting himself out.

A few hours later Annabel woke groggily to the sound of "Love me, Love me" By Big Time Rush. She felt like she was dreaming as she listened to the boys' voices in harmony. As reality rushed back to her she realized that she overslept. She immediately rose off the couch and grabbed her phone, answering to a very grumpy James on the other end.

"Hey did you forget about our shopping trip?" He asked and Annabel could almost see the frown on his face.

"No, James, I'm sorry. I took a nap and overslept. I'll be out at your car in three minutes." She hung up her phone and quickly ran to her bathroom to fix her hair before heading out of the building. She found James leaning against his car. James was dressed in black tight jeans and a gray V-neck with a black blazer over top. He looked Annabel up and down and smirked.

"Kendall's sweatshirt?" He asked, the smirk turning into a mocking smile.

Annabel just smiled as she entered his car and they drove off.

"So…are you and Kendall like a…thing now?" He asked keeping his eyes on the road.

Annabel really hadn't thought about what she and Kendall were potentially labeled as.

"I don't think so." Was all she could come up with.

James didn't look satisfied but didn't press the issue any further. They sat in silence until they reached the local outlets and entered the men's department.

"Great, so what should I wear Ann?" James turned to Annabel for suggestions.

"Where are you taking Kennedy?" Annabel asked searching through a rack of black vests for James's size.

"We are going to a nice little club-y restaurant in Hollywood. It has fantastic food, karaoke, dance competitions, all kinds of cool events." James answered picking out a red V-neck to try on. He went into the dressing room with his arms full of clothes.

Many hours and MANY James Diamond ensembles later…

"James! I found THE perfect jeans in your size! Come out!" Annabel yelled into the men's dressing room, holding a pair of jet black jeans. James emerged from the dressing room in the blue button down shirt and black vest that Annabel had picked out for him. Annabel smiled as he slipped into the jeans and fixed his hair. He looked perfect! "You are getting this outfit, mister. You look fantastic." And it was true. He looked like a model, perfect form head to toe.

James looked at himself in the mirror, a huge grin spread across his face, "I do look good don't I?" Annabel nodded. "Good enough to get lucky with Kennedy?" James looked at Annabel who doubled over laughing.

"Maybe," She answered trying to catch her breath.

James raised an eyebrow at her, "Would I get lucky with you?"

Annabel stopped laughing and looked at him seriously, "Oh, James..." She trailed off as she moved closer to him and placed a hand on his chest. She could instantly hear his breathing quicken. James was staring at her with doe eyes. Annabel began laughing earning a very confused look from James. She backed up laughing harder at how she could affect him, "No, James, you wouldn't get lucky with me because you are like my best friend and brother."

James looked at her in angry shock, "That's not funny! You can't just do that and then laugh! Not fair!" He yelled as he stormed back into the dressing room and returned in his original clothes minutes later.

Annabel hooked arms with him, "I'm sorry Jamesy." She said in a little girl voice and he couldn't help but forgive her. James paid for his clothes and they headed into his car. _Starships were meant to fly. Hands up and touch the sky. Can't stop cause we're so high. Let's do this one more time._ James's phone rang that song from his favorite singer Niki Manaj.

James looked at the screen of his iPhone, "Oh it's Carlos." He answered his cell, "Hey man, what's up?" He listened for a minute, his eyebrows came together and he looked worried, "What's wrong with her?" He asked after a minute, "We are coming home. No, Carlos we are. Okay, Bye." James looked like he was going to puke as he turned to Annabel, "We have to go home, now. Carlos's mom is in the hospital." Annabel looked in shock as James started the car and sped away towards the Palmwoods.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long. Here is chap 5. Hope you like it :) Please please review.**

****I don't own Big Time Rush or any of its characters...except Annabel** :)**

"Is she okay?" Annabel asked knowing that Carlos would be completely broken if anything bad happened to his mom. His mom is the only blood family he had left. After his dad left them when he was a baby and his sister died years ago, he and his mom were inseparable. The only thing that broke them apart was Carlos moving from their home in Austin Texas to LA to be with Big Time Rush. His mom couldn't go with because of her job. She owns a childcare center that is operated in her home. Annabel looked to James for an answer to her question.

"He doesn't know. The nurse said she would call him when they get his mom into a room at the hospital." James and Annabel sat in anxious silence until they reached room 2J. James let them in and Annabel called for Carlos.

She found him curled up on a bean bag chair clenching his helmet on his head. He rose when he saw her and scooped her up into a hug, "I'm sorry you had to end your shopping trip for me," He looked like a hurt puppy and it almost made Annabel cry.

"No, no, we were already in the car when you called. Have you heard anything since?" She released the boy and he nervously shifted his weight as he shook his head.

"Carlos, don't freak out yet man. You don't even know why she's there. Maybe she slipped and twisted her ankle or got the flu or something." James patted his friend's back.

Just then Annabel's cell phone rang. She looked at the screen and read _Kelly._ She answered to a sobbing Kelly on the other end. Annabel's heart stopped as she asked what was wrong.

"Ann, I called the hospital because I got a text from James about Carlos's mom and…" She hesitated to blow her nose.

"And…" Annabel pushed.

"The doctors found breast cancer, late stage breast cancer. They don't know what they can still do to help her, if they can even do anything." Kelly was still crying and Annabel jerked to look at Carlos who was leaning against the wall staring back at her. "I don't have the courage to tell him. Maybe Gustavo can…I…I don't know."

"I will." Annabel stated and hung up the phone. She walked over to the couch and sat down, patting the cushion next to her and looking at Carlos. He looked petrified as he took the seat. Annabel adjusted herself to face him and took one of his hands in both of hers, thinking about how she could announce the news.

"Who was on the phone?" Was all Carlos could manage in a whisper.

Annabel hesitated, "Umm, it was Kelly. She called the hospital…" She dropped her head.

"Oh god." Carlos whimpered as he took his other hand to lift Annabel's chin to make her look at him, "What did she say?" He demanded.

"Carlos, your mom… has cancer…breast cancer." She could feel the grip of his hand on hers get tighter and tighter as his breath became heavy, "They caught it really late and they don't think they can do much to help her." Tears welled up in her eyes as she watched the man in front of her shatter into a million pieces, resembling a small broken boy. She glanced at James who was sitting on the floor in front of Carlos, his head in one hand, the other rested on Carlos's shoe.

Carlos's face scrunched up as he rose from the couch, kicking off his friend's hand. He ran to his bedroom, threw his helmet on the ground and closed the door.

Annabel slid off of the couch and threw her arms over James's shoulders, when they heard the front door open to a concerned Kendall and Logan.

"What's going on?" Kendall asked as Annabel ran to him and curled into his arms crying. Kendall looked at James for an answer.

"Carlos's mom has breast cancer and the doctors don't think they can help her…" James rubbed the back of his neck, still on the floor.

Kendall's face dropped, "Where's Carlos?"

"In his room." Annabel whispered between breaths.

Kendall sat with her on the couch and gently rubbed her back as she cried into his chest.

Logan started walking towards his and Carlos's room, "I'll go talk to him." He was gone for only minutes before everyone heard Carlos scream for Logan to get out and leave him alone. Logan returned to the living room, his face red with sorrow, "I've never seen him like this. Mamá García is all he has." Logan sat on a beanbag chair and held his knees to his chest.

"Maybe he'll talk to me or at least let me in." Annabel hoped as she scrambled out of Kendall's arms and made her way to Carlos's room.

She knocked.

"Logan Damnit, Leave!" She heard Carlos yell from inside.

"Carlos? It's Ann. Can I please come in?" She heard no response, "Carlos please I don't want you to be alone right now."

Carlos could hear in her voice that she has been crying too, so he didn't feel self-conscious about his own tear streaked face. He rose to unlock the door and then sank back onto his bed.

Annabel entered the room to find it a complete mess. The news must have destroyed the room as much as the boy. She sat on the bed next to Carlos and placed a hand on his bare shoulder.

"Carlo…" She began.

"It's not fair!" He interrupted her, his voice just a breathy whimper, "It's not fair! First my dad leaving, then my sister, my mom can't be next!" he began crying again, this time he layed and cried into his pillow, "She just can't!"

Feeling herself close to tears again, Annabel moved to the unoccupied side of his bed and lounged next to him, stroking his hair. Every time he let out a cry she could feel his muscles tighten and tremble under the hand she had on his shoulder. She held him like this for almost half an hour listening to his ragged breathing and his silent whispers, "Mamá."

After a while, he lifted his head and looked at Annabel, still trying to comfort him.

"I know you probably don't want to hear me talk right now but…" She took her hand off of his head and took hold of his hand instead,"…you have to be strong for her. Your mom needs you now more than ever and you can't give up on her. I know this is hard." She stated, reliving her own experience of saying a final goodbye to her late grandfather who was taken by lung cancer almost six years ago.

He wiped his face with the sheet on his bed and looked at Annabel, "I've never felt so alone though. I mean mí mamá is the only familia I have left."

Annabel frowned wondering if he always speaks Spanish when he is upset.

Carlos's face turned into pure pain, "After my sister died, I promised myself that I wouldn't let anything happen to my mom because she was all I had. And now she's going to die…" He began to sob again into his pillow, "I failed her…"

Annabel curled herself around the broken boy. She wished her body was enough to shield him from this and any other pain. He just looked so damaged, so helpless. It was all she could do to not cradle him like a child.

"I know you feel like you're all alone right now Carlos, but you're not. You have all of us here, me, Kendall, Logan, James, Mrs. Knight, Katie, Kelly, even Gustavo is worried about you I'm sure. We all love you and we are here for you." Annabel whispered into Carlos's shoulder.

Carlos moved to face her and whispered a thank you before placing a hand on her neck. Annabel felt chills run down her spine as Carlos's lips touched hers. Annabel couldn't think let alone breathe as his lips moved to her forehead.

Staring at him, Annabel saw Carlos's eyes widen and he clamped a hand over his mouth.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't meant to…I mean I couldn't…I…I'm so sorry." He stammered almost in tears again.

"No, no Carlos, stop." Annabel wiped a tear trailing down his cheek, "It's okay. I understand. Shhh."

Carlos sank back down into a laying position and buried his head into his pillow as Annabel traced small shapes on his back with her hand. Absentmindedly, Annabel began singing her favorite song, "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift, softly. _Just close your eyes. The sun is going down. You'll be alright. No one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound. _Before she could even finish the song, she could hear a soft snore escape from Carlos, sound asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it has been a while since I added a chapter so here it is :) Please review so I know if you like it! Enjoy!**

****I do not own Big Time Rush or any of its characters...except Annabel** :)**

Annabel kissed him on the cheek and carefully rose from his bed and left the room thinking about what she was going to do about that helpless kiss. As she quietly closed the door behind her, she saw Carlos's black helmet on the floor and she picked it up and took it with her into the living room.

In the living room, she found Kendall sitting on the floor with his head in his hands, Logan was reading a book at the bottom of a swirly slide in the corner of the room, and James was lying on his back on the couch, his arm over his eyes. They all instinctively looked up at her when she entered the room. Kendall was the first to offer her an apologetic smile. Annabel returned it and sat next to him on the floor. She felt comforted as Kendall wrapped his arms around her. James joined in by placing a hand on her back and tracing small circles with it. Logan moved himself to the bean bag chair opposite the couch.

"How's he doing?" Kendall asked quietly.

Annabel kept replaying the kiss in her mind, "He is broken but at least he is sleeping now." She couldn't make herself look into Kendall's eyes. She knew the kiss wasn't a big deal. It was the result of a moment of weakness. Carlos was sad and felt alone and probably just wanted to feel loved, to feel anything. Annabel knew what that felt like and wouldn't wish it on anyone. She just didn't know if telling Kendall what happened would be a good idea. Would Kendall be mad at his heartbroken friend?

"I called the hospital and they said that since Carlos doesn't have any other blood family, they are sending her to the local hospital here in LA in the morning. I think we should all go with Carlos tomorrow." Logan nodded at James and Kendall.

They all nodded in response.

"It's getting late." Kendall announced looking down at Annabel yawning.

"Hey, where is mama Knight and Katie?" James asked out loud.

"Katie wanted to visit our grandma in Calabasas, so they'll be back in a few days." Kendall answered. "Do you want me to walk you to your door?" He patted Annabel's shoulder.

Annabel thought for a minute and answered, "Do any of you mind if I stay here? Just for tonight?" She knew that was a bold move but she innocently looked at each pair of beautiful eyes staring back at her.

"Umm, okay I'll make up the couch for you." Kendall said standing.

James rolled his eyes at his friend, "No dude, I'll sleep on the couch. Ann can take my bed in our room." James gave Annabel a light hug before going to his room to change and get a blanket for the couch.

"Thanks James but I'll take the couch!" She called after him. He nodded in response.

"I have a shirt you can wear to sleep if you want." Kendall followed James into their room.

"So, mama Knight would definitely not approve of this." Logan winked at Annabel from behind the kitchen counter.

"Not that it's any of your business, but nothing is going to happen. I just don't think I'll be able to sleep all alone tonight." She smiled at Logan. "Hey bartender, while you're back there, can you get me a cup of coffee? Black." She saw Logan's face scrunch up. He hates black coffee, but Annabel and Kendall love it. He fixed her a cup and placed it on the counter in front of her.

"Planning to stay up late I see." He raised his eyebrows and smirked, sipping on his glass of water.

"Ha-ha. Make jokes but nothing is going to happen and if you must know the smell of coffee helps me sleep. It's soothing." Annabel told him.

"Yea soothing like Kendall's…" He began.

"Logan!" She interrupted before he could finish. "Isn't it your bed time _Logie Bear_?" Annabel laughed at the nickname she had once heard James call Logan.

Logan's smirk was replaced by a disapproving look, which only gained more laughter from Annabel. "Ha! Says the girl who won't be sleeping tonight!" And with that he headed to bed. On his way he passed Kendall and just laughed, earning a very confused look from Kendall himself.

Annabel rolled her eyes as Kendall re-entered the room. He wore nothing but spiderman pj bottoms and his hair was messy in a way that made Annabel's heart skip a beat.

"Uhh, what was that about?" He asked stealing her cup of coffee and taking a sip.

Annabel's eyes never left that cup, from the time it left her hands, Kendall's lips on the rim of the cup, watching his throat move as he swallowed. All she could think about was how badly she wanted those lips on hers, how she needed those green eyes to consume her soul, how she wanted those huge hands to…

"Annie? What was Logan laughing at?" Kendall broke her fantasy and stared at her questioning.

Annabel stuttered as she was jerked back to reality, "Umm, oh it's…umm nothing. It's just Logan being Logan." She knew he didn't believe her but he left it alone all the same.

"Oh, here." Kendall handed her a worn _Incubus_ t-shirt. She felt the cotton surface and noticed some rips along the edges. It was all she could do to not put it to her face and smell his sent.

"Thanks, umm where's the bathroom?"

Kendall pointed past the kitchen.

After grabbing her bag and in the bathroom, Annabel changed out of her jeans and shirt and slipped on the old t-shirt. She then quickly brushed her teeth and tied her hair up in a messy bun. She returned to the living room to find the couch made up as a bed and a very cute boy sitting on it hugging the pillow. Kendall turned to Annabel and froze. He had never seen a girl in his clothes before and was taken aback by how unbelievably beautiful she was in the old torn shirt. He suddenly noticed everything about her in only a few seconds. He saw every strand of dark hair that was out of place in the bun, he slight flush of color on her cheeks (probably from him staring at her), the way her delicate mouth turned up into a smile, to every curve his shirt gently rolled over. He could already feel a trickle of sweat slide down the back of his neck.

"Thanks for making me a bed." Annabel said quietly as she made her way over to the couch.

"Wait. Don't sit down." Kendall stood up and towered over her. "You look amazing." He whispered. Kendall gently pinned her arms to her sides and kissed her cheek. "Spin around." He chuckled under his breath as a smile played on his face.

Annabel laughed and playfully spun around.

Kendall grinned and placed his hand on her cheek. "You're blushing."

Annabel instinctively lifted her hands to cover her face and sat down on the sheet. "Ahh, no."

"No, no, no. Don't." He sat beside her and forced her hands off her face, "I like it when you blush."

"I don't."

"Why?"

"It's embarrassing!" She squealed covering her face again.

"It's beautiful." Kendall sighed as he took her hands in his.

"Oh hush." Annabel's blush was getting worse.

Kendall shifted to face her and caught her staring into his eyes, "No, I'm serious. It's sexy." He moved his hand to the nape of her neck and she instantly felt like every cell in her body was awake. Annabel studied him and rested her hand on his chest over his heart. It was racing. She smiled to herself before she glanced up at him, "You see what you do to me?" He whispered before kissing her lips gently. Anna could feel the spark light up her whole body as their lips touched again and again. Kendall's muscles flexed as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Annabel ran her hand through his blonde hair and then rested it on his cheek. Their kisses became longer, but still remained gentle. He placed both of his hands on the small of her back and carefully pulled her close to him. He used a hand to tilt her face upwards to look at him before trickling kisses down her neck.

Annabel gasped a bit and smiled, "See what you do to me?"

Kendall grinned and continued to kiss her neck. Annabel flinched a little when his lips brushed her collar bone. He glanced up at her face as if to ask for permission. He looked so eager so she nodded with a shy smile. The kisses continued along her collar bone, giving her chills that ran up and down her spine with every touch. Annabel clamped a hand over her mouth to attempt to stop any noise from coming out. Without warning Kendall maneuvered Annabel into a position, laying on her back in his lap, her head rested on his thighs. Annabel looked at him questioningly. Kendall just raised his eyebrow and took her arm up to his face. He placed light kisses from her shoulder to her wrist and Annabel thought she would literally melt. She watched Kendall's burning green eyes on her the whole time as she tried not to make a sound. As his kisses continued, his hand trailed up and down Annabel's legs. The combination made her head spin. Just when she thought he would go farther, he'd stop.

"Stop." Annabel pulled her arm away from him and smirked at the hopeless look on his face, "You're a tease."

Kendall laughed and slid his hand up to her hip.

"No Kendall!" Annabel squealed laughing. She moved to sit next to him.

"What?" Kendall asked confused.

"Just…hush." Annabel planted a kiss on his hand before kissing his sweet lips. The kisses were passionate and a bit quicker than before but Annabel was in control this time. This time it was her to start the trail of kisses down his jaw line, his neck and his collar bone. She could hear his breath catch in his throat as she carefully traced her tongue just under his collar bone. She felt the heat radiating off of him as she made her way to his chest. Annabel placed her hand on the top of his pajama bottoms and felt Kendall freeze beneath her. A smug smile spread across her face.

Annabel moved back up to kiss Kendall lightly on the cheek and laugh at his horrified expression.

"You cannot tease me like that Annie."

Annabel giggled, "You did it to me!"

"Not like that!"

"Besides, I kinda told Logan that we wouldn't _do_ anything tonight." Annabel said.

"Logan's in his room asleep, just like James and Carlos." Kendall retorted.

Hearing Carlos's name brought that kiss back in Annabel's mind. She had been pondering whether or not to tell Kendall for a little while and she still hadn't come up with a satisfying solution.

Kendall picked up on her concern, "What is it?" He rested a hand on her shoulder.

Annabel nervously shook his hand off, "Nothing. I guess I'm just a little tired." She faked a yawn and rubbed her eyes like a little kid.

Though Kendall looked disappointed, he didn't question her further. Instead he pulled her against his chest and kissed her forehead before whispering, "Good night Annie," into her ear.

Annabel whispered a good night back and kissed him before slowly falling asleep to the rhythm of his heart beating.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Everyone! I know I haven't posted in a while but here is chap 7 :) PLEASE review!**

****I do not own any of the Characters...except Annabel :) ****

_"Kendall!" Annabel screamed in the misty haziness of a room unknown to her. She saw him. He was standing across the room just staring at her. The clothes he wore were formal and polished and made no sense to Annabel. She tried to run to him but her legs wouldn't move. Confused, she tried to turn around and landed right into a man's arms. They were strong and held her close. Annabel glanced at the man who held her and gasped when she saw the dark eyes burning into hers. Carlos. She gave him a questioning look and was about to ask him why when she was silenced by his lips on hers. Her mind screamed for her to stop, to run, but her body wasn't listening. As they broke apart she remembered they weren't alone. She looked at Kendall whose face was twisted in pain. His clothes now appeared torn and dirty, tears stained his rough face. Annabel wanted to run to him, to tell him that she didn't want to kiss his friend, she wanted to kiss him, but Carlos's grip was unbreakable. Kendall was still watching them as Annabel felt her hand move to the back of Carlos's head against her will. She could feel his short hair under her fingers as her other arm fell around his neck. She struggled to pull away but it was like her body was detached from her mind, for nothing she thought would translate into actions. Carlos pulled her closer by the waist and leaned in for another kiss. Annabel's mind was screaming when she found herself kissing him back, matching his movements. She felt his hand on her thigh, moving to her knee. He pulled on the back of her knee to place her leg on his hip. This was way to intimate for Annabel but she had no choice. The kiss broke for only a second when Carlos lowered her onto a bed that Annabel had never seen before. As he hovered over her the kisses became hungrier, primal. She broke away for a moment as he placed kisses on her neck, sending shivers up her spine. As she turned her head she saw him, Kendall, still standing there, watching, crying. He looked so hurt, betrayed. He reached his hand out to her and she wanted to take it, but her body was still unresponsive. He suddenly looked defeated and began to fade into nothingness. "Kendall! Kendall!" Annabel's mind screamed. Carlos looked at her face and spoke in an urgent tone, "Annabel! Stop Annabel! Annabel!"_

"Annabel!"

The voice shook her from sleep. She woke violently to see Kendall staring at her with a concerned look on his face.

"You okay? I think you had a dream." Kendall said stroking her cheek gently. She was still lying against his chest wrapped in a fleece blanket, she was sweating. "You were saying my name over and over again." He smirked and looked pretty proud of himself.

Annabel was happy to see him smiling again after seeing the pain in his eyes in her dream.

"Were you dreaming about me?" Kendall asked hopefully.

"Umm, something like that. I don't remember." She replied sleepily, "What time is it?" She didn't have work today cause it was Sunday.

"It's like eight in the morning." Kendall replied looking at his phone.

Just then a voice rang in from the hall, "Hey sleepy-heads." Out walked a groggy Carlos wearing blue plaid pj bottoms and a gray tank top. He went to the fridge, pulled out the orange juice and poured himself a glass before joining the two in the living room.

"How did you sleep?" Kendall asked his friend.

Carlos looked at Annabel with a gracious smile, "Okay, thanks to Ann calming me down yesterday." He spoke quietly. Annabel caught his gaze and quickly looked away.

"Are the other two awake?" Kendall asked. Just then the sound of trudging feet came into the room and James and Logan appeared. Logan looked wide awake, whereas James looked like he had a rough night. His pj bottoms were twisted and crumpled at the ends and his hair was a mess.

"We're right here." Logan said as he joined Carlos on the floor. He put an arm around his friend just as James took a seat on the arm of the sofa next to Annabel. "So Carlos, we called the hospital and they sent your mom here to LA. I think you should go see her today. Would you like us to come with?" Logan gently rubbed the shoulder of his friend.

Carlos looked around the room to each person in turn and then dropped his gaze to the floor, "I would really appreciate it if my brothers would…" He paused as his voice began to shake, "…come see her with me." Logan wrapped his other arm around Carlos and hugged him briefly as Annabel saw a tear escape the older boy's eye. "Annabel, I've only known you for a short while but you are a big part of all our lives now so you can go to." He lifted his head and smiled at her then added, "Only if you feel comfortable with it."

All four boys looked at her waiting for a response. She didn't know what to say, "Umm, er, sure." Was all that came out.

Carlos rose and left for his room and Logan did the same. James sighed and looked over to the kitchen, "I guess I'll make breakfast for everyone then. Omelets good?" Kendall and Annabel both nodded and James got to work.

After everyone ate breakfast, they all got ready to go to the hospital with Carlos. In the car sat James in the passenger seat, Logan and Carlos in the middle row and Kendall and Annabel in the back row. Logan tried his best to keep his friend calm but even Annabel could see Carlos shaking as they drove in silence down the roads. She placed a reassuring hand on Carlos shoulder and he layed his hand on top of hers and his shaking lessened. His touch made Annabel a bit uneasy though, so to balance things out, she interlaced the fingers of her free hand with Kendall's and sighed.

They were all in the hospital wait room for what seemed like an hour before a lanky male nurse called them into a cold white room. Annabel could just make out the outline of a person under the covers in the closest bed. Her, James, Kendall, and Logan all halted and hovered at the door while Carlos inched closer to the woman.

"Mamá?" Carlos almost whispered.

The woman stirred in her bed, "Carlos, mí hijo?" Her voice was weak as she Spanish came out shaky. Annabel knew enough Spanish to know that she asked for her son.

"Sí mamá." Carlos nodded a yes to her and took her hand. Carlos was careful not to touch the medical drip and IV attached to her wrist. "How are you feeling?" He whispered.

The woman patted his hand and smiled warmly, "Oh Carlito, I'll be okay." Her hard Spanish accent rang through every word. Carlos took a hand and gently brushed away a strand of hair from her sunken face, smiling a bit at the nickname.

"Mamá, look who is here." He said motioning with his eyes to the group at the door, "Kendall, James, Logan, and Annabel." Annabel was a little shocked to hear her own name. She had never met Mrs. Garcia before. Unsure of herself, Annabel remained by the door as the others crowded the woman's bed.

Mrs. Garcia put her arms out to each boy and hugged them one by one. "How are my favorite boys doing?" She laughed weakly.

"We are doing pretty good Mama Garcia. It's good to see you. I'm just sorry it had to be under these circumstances." Kendall spoke gently to the woman.

"I've missed you boys." Mrs. Garcia touched James's hand and smiled. She then turned her head and glanced at Annabel who was still standing rather awkwardly by the door, "Annabel? Dear? I don't bite. I promise." She announced.

Annabel shyly walked over to her bedside and got to really look at the woman. She had jet black hair that cascaded across her pillow and curled at the ends. Her face was sunken in but she had numerous features that Annabel could recognize as familiar, her eyes were as dark in color but bright with life as her son's, her mouth curved in the same way Carlos's did, and her cheeks showed the same unmistakably golden flush color that played on Carlos's cheeks. Annabel knew that though this woman looked old and worn and sick, one day way back when, she was gorgeous.

Annabel carefully shook hands with the woman and smiled, "I'm Annabel, but I think you somehow knew that."

"Oh sweetie, Caritos has been telling me all about you on the phone in the last few weeks. You and Señor Knight have been getting very close right?" She raised an eyebrow at Kendall as Annabel blushed like crazy.

Annabel felt a hand on her back, "Mamá!" Carlos whined, "shhh!"

Mrs. Garcia laughed to herself.

"Any friend of these boys is a part of mí familia." The woman stated. Annabel smiled. She liked being welcomed into the Garcia family.

The boys were catching Mrs. Garcia up on stories about recording music when a very tall, middle aged doctor waltzed into the room, clipboard in hand.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I have some news for Mrs. Garcia." He announced.

"Would you like us to leave?" Logan asked.

"It's not necessary. My news is actually not so bad." He walked over to the bed and checked Mrs. Garcia's heartbeat before continuing, "Though we cannot be 100% sure what stage your cancer is at, we can continue to check on the progression of it. As of right now, as far as we can see, it doesn't appear to be progressing at all."

Carlos's eye lit up and Annabel placed a hand on his arm.

"However, you have chosen not to go on with chemo due to risks and other health issues, so you will need to remain hospitalized for a while. I'm glad to see loved ones here for support." The doc said.

Everyone smiled.

The doc continued, "I will check up on you tomorrow Mrs. Garcia." And with that, he left the room.

Carlos's smile widened from ear to ear and he hugged Annabel before going back to his mother's side. "You're getting better Mamá."

"No Carlos, I'm just not progressing. I won't be able to fight this cancer forever." She whispered to her son.

Annabel and the boys felt that this would be a good time to give Carlos and his mom a minute alone, so they headed for the door when… "Annabel?" Carlos asked, "Could you please stay? My mom just got to meet you and…" he trailed off but Annabel knew the gist of what he was going to say based on his broken puppy look on his face. She knew he needed her, just like he needed her last night. She turned to Kendall and smiled apologetically hoping he would find a way to make her go with him outside. He simply smiled back and closed the door behind him. Annabel walked back to the bed and sat on the bench Carlos pulled over.

Mrs. Garcia looked at Annabel and then smiled to Carlos, "Está muy bonita." She said out loud.

Annabel must have looked confused because Carlos laughed and said to her, "She thinks you are very pretty."

Annabel smiled at the compliment and responded with the only Spanish she knew, "Muchas gracias." Mrs. Garcia looked pleased and turned back to her son.

"Thank you for bringing everyone today. It was nice seeing the boys. It was nice seeing you Carlitos. Your papá would have been so proud." She grazed a hand over her son's cheek and he leaned into it with his eyes closed. "Te amo más que nada en el mundo." She whispered the words "I love you more than anything else in the world." Carlos's dark eyes opened and a single tear trickled down his face.

Annabel's nurturing instincts kicked in as she moved beside him and gently rubbed his shoulder.

"Te amo a mamá tanta." Carlos whispered the words " I love you so much mom." And more tears began to fall. Annabel's grip on his shoulder became tighter as she couldn't stand to see him cry. Carlos leaned toward his mother and rested his head on her shoulder as she held him while he cried.

Annabel couldn't help but tear up at this mother –son moment before her.

Carlos lifted his head and laughed to himself, "Wow, I have to stop doing this. The doctor said it isn't progressing and yet here we are acting like this is your last day. I'll stop by tomorrow after rehearsal okay mamá?" He wiped his eyes and smiled at his mother.

"Of course." His mom looked uneasy but relaxed when she saw Annabel's grip on her son's arm.

Carlos noticed it too and put an arm around Annabel.

"You better keep her and tell Kendall not to lose her. A friendship like that comes once in a life time and you're blessed with four of them." Mrs. Garcia gave Annabel a wink. Annabel smiled and kissed Carlos on the cheek. "You better get home. I love you son."

"I love you too." Carlos said goodbye and they both met the others in the lobby.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so I know I haven't posted in a LONG time but I've been super busy. Please enjoy and review! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or any of the characters...except Annabel and Mel :)**

Back at the hotel, Carlos seemed almost back to normal. He wore his helmet and joked around with the guys and Annabel all day.

"You seem better." Logan stated at the restaurant over dinner. Carlos smiled as he cut the meat on his plate.

"Seeing my mom and knowing that she is fine," his eyes lit up like a spark, "Man, it was the best thing ever."

Everyone else at the table exchanged uneasy glances.

"Carlos, but she…" Logan began but stopped when Kendall kicked him under the table. He glared at Kendall but kept his mouth shut.

"I'm happy to see you happy Carlos." James chimed in re-directing Carlos's attention. Carlos just smiled and ate the rest of his meal.

The next few days, the boys were busy with rehearsal and Annabel had tons of papers to file for Kelly. There was so much work to be done that even when the boys were allowed to go home, Annabel was stuck at Roque Records either filling, editing, or delivering things to Gustavo. One night Annabel found Kelly half asleep and drooling in her office.

Annabel entered the room and made her way to the sleeping Kelly. "Kelly?" Annabel tried to wake her boss, "Kelly?" She touched Kelly's hand and Kelly stirred awake.

"Ann?" Kelly asked through half open eye lids.

"Hi sleepy, it's official, you can't rag on me if I ever nap on the job now." Annabel laughed as she sat down in the chair on the other side of the desk.

"Oooh, look, I hired a comedian." Kelly mumbled in a sleepy voice. She then smiled and lifted her head.

"Stressed out? Anything I can do?'' Annabel placed her notebook on the table.

"No, no, you have been wonderful. I just have a lot to get done for the boys. Ann, can I ask you a question?" Kelly raised an eye bow and placed both hands on the table.

Annabel shifted nervously in her chair, "Umm, sure."

"Are you and Kendall dating?" Kelly asked directly.

Annabel was taken aback by the question and didn't really know the answer herself, "We are really close…" She hoped that answer was good enough.

Kelly narrowed her eyes, "Yeah, well, just don't let Gustavo find out." Her face relaxed, "Now go home Ann and thank you for your hard work."

Annabel smiled and left for home. As she unlocked her door, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She let herself in and collapsed on the couch to check her phone.

She saw a text that read: _Hey Annie :) srry Gustavo has u working like crazy. Hope you sleep well. –KK_

She smiled at the cute text and answered: _I like my job so its okay :) Remember tht Melinda is coming to visit Logie ready. Haha G'night. –Annie_

She placed her phone on the nightstand and climbed into bed. She thought about the big day ahead of her. Her cousin Melinda or Mel as most would call her, would be spending the day with Annabel and the boys at a waterpark in greater LA. Though Annabel was excited to see her cousin, she also knew that Mel was nosey and would want every detail of Annabel's uncertain love life. She hoped Mel would be too focused on Logan to meddle. Mel and Annabel looked similar, same brown eyes and hair, though Mel's was short and straight, same height and similar build. However they had completely opposite personalities. Mel was confident and pushy, while Annabel was timid and considerate.

Annabel let her thoughts drift and quickly fell asleep.

As trickles of morning light flooded Annabel's room, she woke rubbing her eyes. By leaning over and checking her phone, she learned it was late morning. She rose from her bed and hopped in the shower. She then slipped on jean shorts and a white off-the-shoulder top over her navy blue tankini. After putting on her flip flops and tying her wet hair into a pony tail, she grabbed her phone and her bag as was out the door. Down the hall she saw the boys' room door, walked over and knocked.

The door opened to a wide awake Mrs. Knight dressed in her pajamas, smiling when she saw Annabel, "Oh! Ann, the boys are just about ready. Come on in."

Annabel walked in to find James serving breakfast to the other three boys and Katie. The whole room smelled like cinnamon and pancake batter, making Annabel's mouth water. "Hey guys!"

James looked over from the stove and waved with the spatula in his hand. His hair was still wet from a shower and he wore sported a white t-shirt and turquoise swim trunks. Logan wandered into the room at the sound of Annabel's voice, wearing a black v-neck and bottoms. He smiled at her. Carlos jumped off of his seat and ran to give Annabel a bone crushing hug, a huge smile spread over his features. He was dressed in the same v-neck as Logan and purple swim trunks. As he released her, Annabel saw Kendall rise from his chair at the table, freshly baked cinnamon roll in hand, stroll over to her and wrapped her in a close hug.

"Hey cutie." His soft voice was at her ear. She smiled as he released her. Her eyes trailed his body as she realized their outfits matched. He wore swim trunks that were the exact same color as her suit. However on top he had on a light blue v-neck. His blonde hair was cut short and messy on his head. Annabel reached up and gently pushed the bangs back. She could feel his eyes watching her face as she did so. He looked at the cinnamon roll in his hand and lifted it up to his mouth, but Annabel reached for it and ripped a piece off before he could take a bite. He looked at her in shock as she placed the piece in her mouth. A glob of icing caught on her lips but, before she could lick it off, Kendall's lips were on hers. The gesture was cute and made them both smile in the middle of the kiss. When they parted he licked his lips and smiled at her, "Sweet."

Annabel laughed and hoped no one could see how much she was blushing.

"Ugh! Yeah you two are sweet like a toothache." Katie poked her pancake with her fork. James chuckled at her joke and gave her a high five.

"Oh Katie, I can be sweet with you too!" Kendall teased as he ran and encased his sister in a hug before kissing her cheek.

Katie squirmed out of his grasp, "Ew! Get off!" She squealed. "I'm going to my room. You better win me something today big brother!" She called from the hallway.

Annabel grabbed an apple from the counter and moved to sit next to Logan at the table.

"So, when do we meet the infamous Melinda?" Logan asked taking a sip from his coffee cup.

"She is going to meet us there. I'm sure she's really excited to meet you guys, especially you Logan." Annabel answered in between bites.

Logan's eyes lit up, "Is she pretty?" He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

Annabel shrugged, "We look a lot alike. When we were little people thought we were twins even though she's two years older."

"So she's gorgeous then." James turned and smiled at Annabel. She blushed.

"She's crazy smart though Logan." Annabel nudged his chest with her elbow playfully.

"Oh, I'll test her intelligence all right." Logan winked at Annabel.

"I don't care how smart she is! You all better be careful today and if you need me…call!" Mrs. Knight interjected.

Kendall draped an arm around his mother's shoulder, "We will be fine. I promise. I love you mom." He kissed her cheek.

"Yeah and besides Momma Knight, we have Ann to keep us in line. Nothing fun ever happens when she's there." James poked fun at Annabel. Everyone laughed, even Mrs. Knight. Annabel stuck her tongue out at him. "Oh you know I'm kidding." James smiled at her.

Mrs. Knight relaxed and made her way to her room tousling James's hair as she went by. "Have fun kids." She called over her shoulder.

Annabel felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and looked at the screen to see: _**Incoming call- Mel 3**_. She pressed the answer key, "Hey Mel!" She said into the receiver. Logan smiled as he faced Annabel. The boys came together around the table, crowding Annabel. She pressed the speaker button on her phone and Mel's voice filled the room.

"Hey girl! So I am about half an hour from the park so you guys should probably leave soon. You know how traffic is in LA. If you calculate the amount of time it takes to get there from your hotel and then add like an extra five minutes you should be okay. Do you need me to do the math for you?" Mel rambled. Logan's eyebrows lifted as he practically melted in his chair. Carlos playfully hit Logan's shoulder and laughed in his arm. James mouthed the words "Oh My God" to Kendall who had to cover his own mouth with his hand to stop his laughter.

"No please don't do the math. We will be there on time. We'll leave as soon as we hang up." Annabel said into the phone, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, Mel, we would miss this trip for the world!" Carlos shouted.

There was a silence on the phone for a moment before, "Oh my gosh! Who was that?" Mel gasped.

"It's Carlos!" He sang.

"Ahhhh! Carlos is there?!" Mel squealed. Annabel giggled at her cousin's fangirling.

"Yeah! And James, Logan and Kendall!" Carlos answered.

"Hey!" James, Logan and Kendall yelled in sync.

"Hi guys! I cannot wait to meet you all!" Annabel could almost see Mel's broad smile through the phone.

"Likewise!" Logan announced.

"Okay so we are going to head out. See you there cuz!" Annabel said before hanging up the phone and joining in the boys' laughter.

Annabel took a pair of black sunglasses out of her bag and put them on as they all headed out the door, down to the lobby and out to James's Jeep. Logan sat in the passenger seat next to James and Carlos, Kendall, and Annabel all squeezed in the back. They all made small talk about Mel, the beautiful weather and the park as they drove. As they arrived, Annabel texted Mel to let her know they had arrived. Mel texted back a minute later saying that she was in the parking lot waiting for them. As they exited the car Annabel looked for her cousin.

"Ann!" Annabel heard a scream from a few cars over. She saw her cousin and instantly smiled. Mel was dressed in flip flops, pink jean shorts and a gray tank top. Her hair was tied in a loose bun on the top of her head. And she sported huge dark sunglasses. Annabel ran to her and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Ahh! I've missed you so much! You look great!" Annabel squealed to her cousin.

"I've missed you too! And me? Look at you! You look so cute!" Mel replied jumping with pure joy.

Annabel led Mel to the Jeep to meet the guys. "Mel, meet Big Time Rush! This is Carlos, James, Kendall, and Logan."

Bubbling with excitement, Mel opened her arms to Carlos who answered with a big bear hug. His excitement almost matched hers. James gave her his best smile as his arms wrapped around her next. "Nice to meet you." Mel said to him. James winked. She giggled and moved on to Kendall who hugged her lightly. "So, you are Kendall. Nice to meet you. Ann has told me a lot…" She turned to look at Annabel and mouthed the words "He's cute!" to her before moving on to the last boy. Logan was gathering his pool towel out of the car. He shut the door and turned to Mel. His jaw dropped at how beautiful she was. It wasn't every day that a smart girl was also good looking. "Hi Logan, it's so nice to finally meet you." Mel said as she took one of his hands in hers. Logan smiled and struggled with his words. Whatever he tried to say never made it to his lips. Mel placed his arm around her waist and gave him a half hug. Logan froze. As the parted Annabel put everyone's towels in her big beach bag.

James patted Logan's back, "Very smooth man."

They entered and headed straight for the water park.

"Woah! Cool! Look at that slide!" Carlos screamed and pointed at a huge orange slide that looped and twirled and dropped straight down. Annabel's stomach turned.

"That's awesome!" James joined in Carlos's excitement. "Dude, let's go!" They both stripped off their shirts and tossed them in Annabel's bag before making a run for the slide.

"And then there were four." Logan stated. "Why don't we make use of this valuable time away from the chaos that is Jarlos and get to know each other." Logan slipped an arm around Mel's shoulders. A wide smile spread across her face. Kendall made a thumbs up gesture at Logan.

"That sounds like a great idea! I could go for a smoothie. Let's sit in that little place." Mel pointed to a little restaurant just outside beside the slide. The place was called _The watering hole_. All four of them strolled in. Mel and Annabel found a table against the wall and sat down. The boys stood next to the table.

"What do you want me to get?" Kendall asked Annabel, a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll have a chocolate milkshake. Do you want to share it with me?" Annabel answered taking his hand in hers.

Kendall nodded and leaned down to kiss her lightly on the lips.

Mel giggled, "Oh Ann! You and your love of carcinogenic beverages."

Annabel rolled her eyes at her cousin as Logan stared lovingly at Mel.

"Dude, you okay? You got some drool there." Kendall pointed to Logan's chin joking. Logan batted his friend's hand away and blushed.

"Oh Logan? Can you get me a banana smoothie? Bananas are my favorite fruit and I need the potassium." Mel smiled at the boy. Logan nervously nodded and dragged Kendall to the front counter to get the girls' drinks.

"He is so cute, but is he okay?" Mel asked Annabel in reference to Logan.

Annabel laughed and leaned in closer to her cousin to muffle her voice, "He's fine. He is just shocked that a girl as pretty as you is this smart. He is a total brainiac himself."

Mel looked impressed, "So Kendall is a sweet heart. I see why you like him so much." Mel poked Annabel's nose and giggled. "And he is totally infatuated with you Ann." Mel wiggled her eyebrows and Annabel laughed.

"He's a great guy." Annabel answered.

"Who's a great guy?" Kendall asked returning with Logan to the table. He slid in the booth next to Annabel, Logan next to Mel.

"You are." Annabel smiled up at him and kissed his cheek. He handed her her milkshake and she took a sip, "yum."

Mel took a sip of her smoothie as well and thanked Logan.


End file.
